halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Matt-256
Welcome to this wiki. Hi, I am the co-founder of this wiki. I hope your stay here is very enjoyable. I know that you will fit in very well with the rest of the community here. Thanks, --H*bad 21:01, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Faraz22? Is this you Faraz? I've noticed that you're using one of Faraz's owned squads in FE, but the leader of the squad belongs to you. I've also noticed that Faraz has become inactive, and you've become active. I've recently been made an Administrator here, so don't lie, i can check your IP. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:22, 24 March 2007 (UTC) That's ok. No one made you leave in the first place, you chose to. At least as far as i know. So you're safe to take part. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:54, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Lol. As soon as I saw the latest entry, I came here to investigate. It was your writing style that clued me in. However, thus far, I haven't seen anything bad. You've done a good job thus far. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:54, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Small Question Hey dude, could you possibly try writing in the past tense like everyone else is doing? The story flows better if we're all writing in the same tense. Thanks, Chickenman 15:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Small Problem First, I'd just like to say this isn't entirely your fault. You see, the UNSC and the Coral Garrison (Aleph Team and Bravo Base) are not allies, as is stated in the Background Plot. However, nearly everyone (including myself for a little there) forgot this, so it is understandable that you did too. As such, I would appreciate if you would change the HEV landing zone from Bravo Base (which are enemies of the UNSC), to some other base or location. Thank you. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:09, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I would associate the reason no one is posting with the same reason I haven't been posting much: laziness. I can't help being American. I'll try and whip something up for the Aftermath sometime soon. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 02:36, 28 March 2007 (UTC) I'm considering deleting your new fleet as you've destroyed the balance of power. The Loyalist now greatly outnumber and overpower both the UNSC and the Separatists combined. If you continue with your new Brute fleet, decrease the numbers, and get rid of that Assault Carrier. As it stands now the Separatist and UNSC would die in seconds. That doesn't make for a very good RP, now does it? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:23, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'm very sorry. See you later! --Matt-256 16:34 (northern time), 29 March 2007 (UTC) Categories As you may know, the template adds a category based upon the name of the author. The problem is, you have two (Faraz22 and Matt-256). Thus, I want you to decide which you are going to use and change all the articles that contain the other name, so that there is one category for your works. Thanks. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:32, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Speaking of your works, you need to create more than just infoboxes on somepages. I've come across several that have no info besides the infobox. That's just a waste of space. You need to start writing some details down about this pages. Thanks. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 22:24, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Taskforce backup If it is okay with you I have already sent a taskforce to Coral to respond to your Brute character's request for one. Spartan G-23 20:23 11 May 2007 (Eastern Time) RP Invite If you would like a summary of the battle so far just ask. -- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 20:48, 14 July 2007 (UTC) --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Hey can I use the phrase Tr'tui'quoi for a Covenant Fighter squadron I'm making. I saw how it means demonslayers and thought it would be perfect. Also, I have a RP invite for you. If you want to join just do what the invite says to do. Spartan 501 Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone Reply *1. Yes the Separatists are allied with the UNSC. *2. Look here to see their article. Talk to the owner for more, though he hasn't used them much. *3. The RP began on May 17th, 2556 -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:14, 15 October 2007 (UTC) About your post... Yeah, sorry to tell you this but you can't curse. Don't worry about your post, I fixed that, but try to remember it in the future. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:24, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Yep. I saved 'em from a massive Flood attack. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:36, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Of course. This is meant to be the biggest thing to ever happen, so everyone is welcome. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Intergalactic Trading Company Thats very interesting. Was it "created" to fight the Shield Corporation?--Kebath 'Holoree 15:21, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Just saying. It is impossible for Humans to create Sentinels. The Forerunner technology is far too advanced to handle, let alone build an army of extremely articulate killing machines. The only race that had handled Forerunner tech successfully were the Covenant, and they have already proved their intelligence time and time again. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) No, it is a large space station directly above the center of the Ark. At least, that's what I think it is. Talk with Kebath to make sure. But I don't need saving. I got a plan. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:22, 29 October 2007 (UTC) You are invited... Halo: WEA.... Total Annihilation!!!! The Ceres Installation has activated! We have 12 hours (in the RP) to evac the entire system!! -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:06, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Matt, I've been reading ure posts on BFA, and was wondering if u'd like 2 join Halo Fanon:Survival of the Fittest, we'd like as many people as possible, with up to 10 characters, to join it, and ure characters in BFA r great, User:Justanothergrunt You need to add to the end of your sig. And also, you do know that your sig is remarkably similar to Spartan G-23's. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 20:31, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Strangely, the sig is fine now, but in your last post on BFA I had to add it. As for the comment, it's just a comment, though it had me confused on BFA. I thought that Spartan G-23 had made that post. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) You do know there were no more than 150 Spartans, right? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) OK, I see it now. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:25, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Blood and Ashes RE Of course! I want as many new people as possible; new ideas might give it a spark to get started again. It just kinda...faltered before. Spartan 501 21:22, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Orange Team Alright, this could definitely be hard to work out. Our articles vary greatly. (For yours you have 1200 spartans, while for mine their were only 75, 50 of which never were trained because they were killed, and on 30 survived augumentation (tried to model it very closely on the orginial II project, and try and make it as realistic as I could (the UNSC would have limited funding during the war). One of us has to give. I propose a solution, though I understand if you wish not to do it. First, I change my S-II C-III page up so that it includes the correct names of your people and contains and orange team (I would also modify so that 32 spartans survived (so you could have 5 people) then you would have to change the numbers up, to ones I would provide. Then, (this is your main part, and the one were I think you may not want to do) you would have to change up you Spartans bios to meet with the other Spartan II Class IIIs. Spartan 501 05:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC) dude your the best! Thank you so much! Also, if you ever want to make a Spartan II Class III squad again, you can do so for sure! Spartan 501 15:41, 23 November 2007 (UTC) hey, Matt, do you want to use these images I made in H3 for Orange Team? Orange Team Jonathan James Maria Spartan 501 19:21, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Of Course Read instructions, have fun, don't die, and welcome to Glorious Oblivion! Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:55, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Sure You read the notice I take it? I will get you pics; how about EVA helm, CQB paulrdron, and EOD chest? Spartan 501 15:47, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Images Sorry it took all day, I had some stuff to do. Spartan 501 03:45, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sure u can, soz, we dont hav an invite thing yet, but u can still join. And we were planning on there being no good and bad in this.Just Another GruntConverse 20:00, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Just got the pics made up: Cyan I'll get you the picks as soon as I can. However, it may be a while. Spartan 501 23:58, 27 November 2007 (UTC) S-III Yes to the Spartan III team, no to the SII/3 class team. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 22:16, 28 November 2007 (UTC) About Halo: GO Well, I came to finish my post and noticed you had made one. But I also noticed you had gotten rid of my sig and last part of my unfinished post, as well as the part that said "I'll finish this soon" So please, if you see that again, try not to delete any of my post. And also, you might want to get all these pics off your talk page. It's making it hard to add to it. -- Also, Sangheili are no longer with the Covenant.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Just thought you ought to know, but your sig needs at the end. You know, the one that says Chief Petty Officer, shows the Spartan pic, links to your Spartan, then COM link, then mission log. That sig. Needs at the end. Otherwise, everyone is doomed to read tiny print after you sign. And don't worry, I take no offense against your posting problems. A simple mistake that I wanted to point out. See ya around. -- SII CIII Sure, that sounds fun. Spartan 501 21:32, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm, i'm not sure. How do you like Halo: Origins? Or maybe, Halo: Tale of the Third Class, or pherhapds The Origins of the Spartan II Class III? I'm just brainstorming here. Spartan 501 01:37, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Alright, we'll use that name. I think its good to use a SPARTAN-I, pherhaps because I am suspicous that Mendez was a SPARTAN-I. I'll probably use Gold Team, and possibly Scarlet as well, maybe even Silver team (empashize how close Richard was to his teamates). Spartan 501 14:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah, and no. Hes the operational head of the project, the one in charge of getting all the candidates etc. He has sorta the same job as Dr. Halsey. The creators of the project are much higher up. Spartan 501 15:28, 3 December 2007 (UTC) I've begun writing the proluge. Spartan 501 23:12, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Yes you can join and here is your starting rank --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 16:43, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I don't have the commando armor actaully...not that good. Spartan 501 01:21, 9 December 2007 (UTC) What If? What If? has begun the roleplaying. -- Sorry Dude You can't unlock the ODST helmet offline, and thus I only have on profile that has it. If you want an individual photo, I can get you it, but no groups. Also, I can't do groups larger than 3. Thanks thank u for telling me about my security elite article. Eaite'Oodat 01:48, 13 December 2007 (UTC) GM first phase vote I would greatly aprecieate it if you could vote on the GM forum. More information is available on the forum page itself. Thanks: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Good idea, but first I need to introduce Nogard. I'll do that later today, sometime between 4 and 5 (or not at all). -- SIII Sure, just tell me what the specialties are. Spartan 501 19:35, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Transit Request Approved Yes, you may take your teams and Foxtrot's Marines to wherever. Just make sure you have some reasonable losses while storming the cruiser. No god mods, please. Peace, and remember that some of the admins (cough... me.) have lots of schoolwork to do... SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:41, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Pics It may be a little bit, I have some stuff on my plate right now, what with school, christmas, scripting my next comic, reading H:GO, and of course new DLC maps. Rest assured, I'll probably have them up soon. And as for the S-II Class III story, it will be a bit. Spartan 501 22:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) There up. Spartan 501 16:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Halo: GO Well, I heard you were posting on Mars, so I thought I'd ask for some reinforcements. My Covenant force's are attacking some Loyalists on Mars, on a large bare plateau. It's Loyalist a dozen Ghosts, several Wraiths (regular and AA), hundreds of Grunts, dozens of Jackals, and some Brutes commanders versus some UNSC marines, a couple Warthogs, a Scorpion, and my Covie team. So, can I have some assistance please? -- Bring on the Spartans!! Let's kick some Covenant butt! -- Which idea? The one I suggested to LoMI? --Kebath 'Holoree 22:04, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah sure, you can assist. I have no problem with anyone helping. --Kebath 'Holoree 14:38, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Yes. I do plan to wait. As for your invite and idea, it seems pretty good. I have trouble many times coming up with names. For the rp I'm starting (beginning after H:GO), I have created a sandbox for it. I have a lot to go through as I don't have ideas for the story line yet... The Sandbox for it is here...--Kebath 'Holoree 14:51, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Sounds good. I was trying to find a way to have a forerunner facility of some kind int the rp. That would work pretty well I think.--Kebath 'Holoree 15:45, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm really tired at the moment and can't really concentrate, are we doing the two rp idea that I suggested on LoMI talk page or working one rp in the same place? --Kebath 'Holoree 15:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Gotcha. Hm... I was kind of thinking of having my rp on a planet, with a battle on the surface and orbit, and ships could slipspace from the planet to your (Asteroid Belt) Where an even larger battle ensues. What do you think? --Kebath 'Holoree 16:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah. And for the announcements when its ready, we'll describe the way it works. One of the things we need to come up with is slipspace travel time. UNSC travel is slower thatn the Covenant so we need to work on that. Among other things. --Kebath 'Holoree 16:11, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I was thinking of actual time. As in a day to post from one rp to the other when jumping... Like that. --Kebath 'Holoree 16:21, 19 December 2007 (UTC) That may be a little to long... How about half day for Covenant and a full day for UNSC? --Kebath 'Holoree 16:36, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I may have an idea for my rp, though it may change over time. - The Grail While traveling through space, the UNSC Shard cast its eyes upon a planet. A lush green planet. Water flows freely through the creeks and rivers throughout the planet. A picture perfect planet. The Shard began to send a message to Earth as to explain its find. However, a disturbance. When Earth received the message, it was chaos. The UNSC sent a fleet to rescue the Shard from…. Whatever. It seems that the Covenant Remnants have intercepted the message, and are also on their way to the Planet, as well as the Shard. --Kebath 'Holoree 16:40, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I have extra rules for the rp. Its on the Talk:H:TB/ Sandbox. Tell me what you think. Also, Is the new rp your creating the same as the old? --Kebath 'Holoree 22:20, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Spartan class 3's??? I was looking at the Maria class 3 spartan and i was puzzeled because i wasn't sure whether there was a spartan 4 program, what the class 3 spartan is exactly (a spartan from the 2, 3 or 4 program) and how the actually fit in with the UNSC and battles and stuff. Sorry but i was very confussed but a good thing: is it OK if i could make a class 3, so it makes your collection of class 3's bigger and more varied? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Is it a bit like the master chief in halo was a MARK 5 and in halo 2 and 3 he was a MARK 6. Then in the first ever halo wars video; at the end there were 5 MARK 4's. So i was wondering whether the class 3's were another name for the MARK 3's? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com Halo Galactic Wars Would you help me on this wiki if I can get it accepted? --Kebath 'Holoree 15:14, 20 December 2007 (UTC) It is going to be a main roleplay wiki for halo. Entirely roleplay, hardly article making. It will be like a competitive roleplay wiki for halo. Winners prizes could possibly bring in 1 of anything halo from fanon or canon for use in their arsenal. The plan is for every one to start off with one character. Every win brings something else for that character to use. I may also have team games. --Kebath 'Holoree 18:14, 20 December 2007 (UTC) H:GO Please about your Spartan-III's helping my guys out on Mars. -- Yeah, now we can kick some serious butt!! And it's fine that you made her speak. Yeah, I know how annoying those computer problems can get. Now, what should our forces do? I was thinking of sending mine to try and stop the glassing of the planet that Demakhis's character ordered. What're you going to do? -- OK, I got it. In my next post, I'll say have them make an agreement to stop the glassing together, then the glassing will begin. Everybody will get in their vehicles and try to run, but only some of them will survive by jumping into my team's ship, which Ameigh will call in by remote. Then, they'll go up and your ship will cause a distraction while the others land in the ship. They'll try to settle things peaceably, but we might have to have some hostilities. But, we'll need to wait for Kebath Holoree (he wants to help) and Demakhis (since we're invading his ship). -- Oh, and don't post until me and Kebath do. I'll let him get his forces to us, then I'll start it off. -- By the way, I had the frigate head into the atmosphere to avoid any more AA fire. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" My frigate the Blood Moon. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" OK, I'll give us a starting post for what happens on Mars tomorrow. First, I've got to think of how it all plays out. -- Arrgh. Just Screw It. I am done talking about this, and you are not in trouble at all. Forget what I said earlier, and just go about your normal business. If I hear another message about this particular matter, I will ignore it. Now, enjoy Glorious Oblivion and use you characters as well as you have been. One issue that I noticed while reading your posts is that your team seems to be fighting Brutes on "Easy" not "Normal" or "Heroic"... For more info on the power structure, look on the GO Talk page. Tired Regards, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:40, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Yes i have seen on halopedia before. 17:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) H:GO Well, if you'd like me to pick up Dean Jackson, could you make a post where Dean requests a pickup? I'll try to write the beginning of the assault in my next post, but it won't appear till tomorrow or the next day, since I'm about to disappear right now. And don't worry, I'll try to include ''both the Mars attack and me and Spartan 501's supply line attack in the same post. -- OK -- Attack is a go. Have Matt order your Spartan's ship to attack the flagship; I'll tell Kebath to do the same. Once your ships attack, I'll land me and Kebath's ships in the hangar. Then, we'll get to have some fun. -- RE: Delete - Regquest from owner Dear Matt-256, Already deleted it before you requested it. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:26, 3 January 2008 (UTC) About Images Hi, If your Halo 3 is damaged I wouldn't mind gathering images for you, as the service is meant for those without a working copy of Halo 3 & and/or an internet connection. The problem for me is that I'm just quite busy at the moment, so people are just gonna have to be patient with it all. But anyway, how to do it yourself... it's quite easy to do, you'll need a few requirements... Requirements *A copy of Halo 3. *An XBox 360. *Access to the internet. **A Windows Live ID hotmail address. **A membership at www.Bungie.net. Steps Some of these you may have already done, but I'll go through it anyway. The process is free, but you probably know, anyway. *After you get a Windows Live ID hotmail address, there's no particular order to do things, but I've listed it in the order which I think would be easiest. *Add the Windows Live ID to your XBox 360. In your account information on your XBox somewhere, there'll be an option to add your Windows Live ID hotmail address to the console. *Join www.Bungie.net and use the same Windows Live ID hotmail address as you register. *Now your XBox 360 should be connected to your profile on www.Bungie.net via your hotmail address. So when you take screenshots with the Gamertag that has the hotmail add, whilst on XBox Live, the images should automatically be sent to www.Bungie.net every time. A "sending to bungie.net" image will appear in the bottom left corner of the screen when this happens. *From your profile on Bungie, you can choose to download those images to your PC. This process shouldn't require you to actually have an XBox Live gold membership, but just a wired or wireless connection from your XBox to broadband/the internet, so that you can connect freely to the Silver membership of XBox Live. I hope that's helped anyway. If you have any questions about certain aspects of it, I could try and explain parts of it a little better. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 22:03, 04 January 2008 (UTC) Yes you can join it. --Kebath 'Holoree 19:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) H:GO Thanks, I think I'll do that. Besides, that way I'll be working with you on two fronts, less change of confusion. I'll go see what I can do. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 16:36, 7 January 2008 (UTC) NIGHTs The remaining ones (those that weren't killed outright) were rounded up by Section 0 and executed for treason. Spartan 501 17:17, 7 January 2008 (UTC) By all means, take it. -- Sure Its ok for you to create a person and add him to the list of Section 0, but please don't have him work with SPARTAN-144. Leonid was forced into the few times were he had to use teamwork, and he works far better alone. Spartan 501 00:23, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Supersoldier i clearly state people can make there own.Eaite'Oodat 00:31, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Of course I'm not tired of you at all, and you can definitely use the pic. Spartan 501 23:21, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Go ahead, cross him out and leave your sig.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 17:42, 17 January 2008 (UTC) OK, big favor to ask..... Could you upload a whole bunch of pics for me? Long story about why I can't which I don't want to get into, but could you? Here's the links. *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 *14 Just make sure to add them to Category:Lordofmonsterisland when you upload them. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help. And yes, part are for my Precursors, while part are for a race that fought them, the Intga. They're sorta an Anti-Precursor race. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:20, 18 January 2008 (UTC) I find what you've done with the IRIS project very interesting. Keep up the good work. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:22, 19 January 2008 (UTC) It looks could to me. It also helps explain how less than two dozens highly trained soldiers could kill 200 "supersoldiers". They were really the lesser ones, part of the Army. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:36, 19 January 2008 (UTC) RE: SPARTAN-M Thank you for the offer. Before making a SPARTAN-V5 I need to read the article, and then I'll decide. 10:19, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Okay, with your permission, I'd like to create SPARTAN V5-0687 and SPARTAN V5-0645. They would be sent from the rest of the other 1,198 SPARTAN-V5s to help the UNSC's losing fight in the Omni Campaign after the efforts of the SPARTAN-IV Fireteam Lead were used up. They would fight in the first and second battles of Omni V, and then resume fighting with their original unit. Is this okay? 04:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Copy I'll try my best, but pics may not surface until after the weekend. Spartan 501 15:37, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Yep, Team Alpha had to eat Grunts. They got left behind on a Covies planet for 2 weeks and had to eat the dead Grunt bodies. Not nutritious. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Battle of Installation 02 question I've recently made the Covenant Faithfuls, a group of to-the-death believers of the Great Journey. I have planned them to restart the Human-Covenant War, and get slaughtered big time in the long run. I have also planned for them to make their last stand on a Halo. I picked Installation 02 just because, but found out you have already made an article on a battle there (Battle of Installation 02). I am wondering if it is okay with you if I make a Second Battle of Installation 02 article, which will be a sequel to your's. If this is not okay with you, which is okay with me if it's not okay with you, I'll just make an alternative article. 06:42, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Campaign You mean an RP? or an actual game? Please continue an explanation. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:04, 26 January 2008 (UTC) I see. That'd be interesting. But, I would like to point you towards a lost project: The Halo Fanon Campaign, an attempt by myself, Spartan G-23 and Spartan-077 (along with various other users to help) to turn our stories here into campaign levels for a vast, overarching game. Perhaps we could work off that? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:13, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Who you play as changes depending on what is taking place. For example, in the Battle for Arctic IV campaign, when some of the forces go underground, you'd play as one of the characters down there, yet you'd then go back to characters above ground also. So, in a word, yes. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:26, 26 January 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure, you can use the pic, and make sure to add it to the list of BRs on the BR55 Battle Rifle variants section. Spartan 501 18:47, 27 January 2008 (UTC) About your sig You might want to change it. I tried that and H*Bad tried to roast me alive. He said he wanted to puke because of it. And yours is the same size as mine. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:18, 30 January 2008 (UTC) You can do A team of four. My fire and assault teams only go up to four, thoguh special teams use two. Go http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-IV_Program_%28Ajax_013%29#Orginization here for more details on team layouts. --Ajax 013 18:09, 30 January 2008 (UTC) You don't need to worry about enemies to fight, i've got a galaxy full of alien gits for them to destroy. However, i did have an idea regarding one of your SPARTANS. For sometime i had been toying with the idea of twins, after seeing the name Lena turn up i am tempted to bring back a pair of older characters i had from previous fictions i did called Lena and Luna. That good with you? --Ajax 013 14:54, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm Do you mean in Battle for the Ark? If so, then sure, give me some details on where the guy is and what he is doing and I'll send Leonid on his way. Spartan 501 19:02, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Pics Sorry these are so late dude, but the pics are up. Theres to many to post on this page, just check the upload log, they're under matt#. Spartan 501 05:11, 4 February 2008 (UTC) RE: V5 pics Thanks for permission. I've already used them in my two V5s. 23:14, 5 February 2008 (UTC) RE: V5 Story Sure. Go right ahead. Just don't severely injure or kill them. 23:00, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it was after the battle at Crystal. The First Battle of Omni V happened in early 2548, three years after Crystal, and I was planning on having them leave for the Omni System during late 2547. 00:12, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Sure Ok, thats fine. Spartan 501 22:52, 11 February 2008 (UTC) LOMI Reply Go ahead and put me on the list. As to the Heavy Battlemech, I understand it's hard to figure out due to my lack of description (and crappy drawing; it's better than me drawing a person or animal though, cause they're worse). This is what will eventually become info in the article: it was created by ONI as a prototype walker vehicle that was controlled via neural cybernetics, imitating all the motions of the user (who is held, off the ground in the cockpit area, by wires that also assist in movement control). A variety of variants for various tasks were created, such as the Heat, Ice, Long Range and Heavy Assault varaints, but none ever saw usage outside of that of Team Beta, the guinea pig pilots. Team Beta "officially" suffered psychological damage from this prototype vehicle, thus leading to their defection. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:53, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, it would be a coincidence. It's actually supposed to look more like a mix of that General's armor in Star Fox Assault and the final boss in Lost Planet (I think that's the third person shooter on the ice planet, isn't it?). And if you'd like to see some good art work, see Ameigh Broley, Energy Sabre, Dual Ghost and Sprite. Those (for now) are my magnus opum''s. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:42, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Can you upload a pic for me? It's here. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:34, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. And while I'm going to make a couple new walkers, I'm also separating the two models of the Scarab and the Excavation vehicle from ''Halo: First Strike. I'm going to have the Excavation vehicle as the Beetle Heavy Excavation Platform, the Scarab from Halo 3 is the Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform and the Halo 2/other Scarab is the Type-46 Heavy Assault Platform. This way I can only expand and explain the differences and such. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:20, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Yes, you can add me to the list. I know I have been in-active, but theres so much going on. BTW, hows WoH working out? --Kebath 'Holoree 13:02, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Re. Nitroneon Rebellion Sure! Currently, we're waiting for GO, KOBH, 2nd Ark, and HB to end so we can have a fairly large RP. :Yeah, the ONI has an S-I detachment on the planet, which my S-I and CT's S-I are a part of. -- Your Worst Nightmare 17:10, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Of course we will continue. I have no intention of abandoning it. --Kebath 'Holoree 03:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC) RuneScape I just remembered this. There's a somewhat famous RuneScape player named "Matt258". His name is just two numbers above your name. He's the first player to achieve 200,000,000 experience points (the max possible) in two different skills. 11:41, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I must say.... how do you write so long? True, not as long as Spartan 501 (he's crazy good!), but still better than I've done. I can't find anything to fix or help out though. I'm sorry. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:56, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I didn't think it was you, though I was kind of baffled at the resemblence. Sure, you can make a fireteam of SPARTAN-Ms. The M011 you want can be an ensign or junior lieutenant, if you want. About the V5s, I've considered asking to make another fire and maneuver team, once I finish the articles on my current two SPARTAN V5s. I'm slowly progressing on the articles, so I probably won't be asking for a while, assuming I finish. I've made so many articles that have been under construction for months without any additions. 06:51, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Wait, wait, wait. I'll take the STRYKER Program if you don't want it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:07, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Thankee. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:13, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I would have gotten around to making that, but I'm lazy. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:44, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Whoa... You just deleted your whole Spartan-N Program...Why? And now you have deleted the Spartan-V... and begin with IRIS...hmm... BFA Sure, that sounds good, but isn't BFA really dead right now? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 21:25, 3 March 2008 (UTC) That also sounds good, you can have the honors of writing :) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:50, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Greetings Matt, I know we haven't spoken for a while, but ive been watching ure machinema plan closely for a while, and something hasd popped to mind. Ure plot, and plans for it are reasonably substantial, but still, can u provide a constant indepth string of stories for the episodes to cover, how long will it take for u to come up with that odd joke to throw in, how can u come up with enough character backgrounds and personalities without them seeming messed up and just plain token. I'm approaching you with an offer, you have perserveered through much hard work on your machinema, but I think you could use some help, that's why I'd like to form a Triumvirate, between yourself, O'mally and I, inwhich we could work on a machinema that still harbours all the essential work we've put into our own, whilst now with each others aid, gaining so much more in the way of actual characterisation and plot. So I ask you, will you? Just Another GruntConverse 04:03, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, from now on, our machinima discussions are on the Forum:Matt246,Justanothergrunt,The evil O'Malley discussion table--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley'']] 23:06, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Overall I think your idea is both unique and admirable, a force in a futuristic solar system wide civil war, that aims at taking down traitors their own government doubt exist. That idea, i like, however in my opinion (u dont hav 2 agree, these r just suggestions) the character of Ivan is a typical cliche Brawn without Brains character that as just another human, has very little reason to be in a such highstanding office. Your main character's team seems to be made up, visibly of only Himself and his friend, I know there r the others who u dont see, but just the two of them?.. I can understand there a circumstances when it would be best to hav fewer characters... but it's ure shot i guess. Ure Episodes r very short (but u might have wanted them that way, there r heaps of shows that do that). Also, it would seem there must be a reason why the government refuses to believe there are all these infiltrraitors, I'd like to suggest adding another villainous inflitrator (who neednt be seen till whenever u like, or not even be seen at all) who is actually an advisor to whoever is in charge of the DUP. these r just some ideas that i think could help it... u dont need to use them, u could adjust them to suit ure own views, or whatever u want. Just Another GruntConverse 05:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC)